regreso
by kkum
Summary: one-shot 5 años despues


Los personajes de Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro no me pertenecen…. pero la historia si

Han pasado cinco años des que neuro se fue y akane con él, actualmente dirijo la agencia de detectives, de la cual soy dueña, desde lo sucedido con sai y la partida de neuro, me encargue de continuar con el trabajo y expandir la agencia a nivel mundial, lo cual he logrado, con el propósito de que cuando neuro volviera, se diera cuenta de que he podido cumplir sus expectativas y que viera lo mucho que he mejorado…Pero ya han paso cinco años, y él no se ha aparecido y siento que voy perdiendo poco a poco las esperanzas de volverlo a ver.

Entre mis divagaciones escucho que tocan la puerta de mi oficina...Claro que ya no estamos en la oficina del pequeño edificio, ahora tenemos nuestro propio edificio.

-Pase- me siento de forma apropiada mientras veo ingresar al segundo al mando en la agencia, mi viejo compañero o como neuro diría el segundo esclavo.- hola godai-san.

-Te traigo los informes- responde con su típica cara de asesino de mala muerte, la cual ya no me asusta… bueno no tanto como antes.

-Hoo gracias godai-san. Sé que odias a ser esto, pero es necesario, espero que no hayas cometido ningún error estas ves- tomo los documentos y los empiezo a revisar

-¡Que! ¡ Mal agradecida! ¡Todavía que hago esto! ¡No me vuelvas a pedir que haga una de estas putas cosas!- y sale cerrando de un portazo la puerta- valla nuca cambiara ese vocabulario suyo.

Reviso mi reloj, ya van dar las 11 de la noche, dios TAN TARDE ES!, recojo mis cosas y salgo disparada hacía mi auto, si no me apuro cerraran la tienda de mi ramen favorito, claro a pesar de todo, mi apetito no ha disminuido nada.

Al llegar pedí comida casi para un ejército, pero no se asombraron ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, al llegar a casa deje mi cena en la mesa y fui directo al cuarto, encendí las luces y comencé desvestirme para darme un baño, pero sentí algo extraño, el ambiente se sentía pesado, trate de ignorar eso y me metí a la ducha no quería que mi comida se enfriara mucho.

Al salir del baño con solo la toalla puesta, lo primero que vi es que las luces estaban apagadas y la cortina ondeaba debido al aire que entraba por la ventana abierta, enseguida me puse alerta, yo en ningún momento recuerdo haber apagado las luces o abierto la ventana, además de que mi departamento se encontraba en el cuarto piso del edificio donde vivo, me dirigí de manera lenta hacía mi ropa que avía dejado encima de la cama, entre ellas se encontraba mi arma, hace unos cuantos años Sasazuka-san me enseñó a manejarla tras a ver sido herida cuando resolvía un misterio, al tocar mi ropa la rebusque pero no la sentí, me asuste, tal vez la persona que entro la tenía.

-Acaso buscas esto piojo- me quede congelada al escuchar eso, extrañas sensaciones invadieron mi cuerpo, sorpresa, alegría y finalmente miedo, vire mi vista hacia dónde provenía esa vos, y ahí estaba, de pie tan impecable como siempre, tan demoníaco y a la vez tan hermoso, recargado en el marco de mi ventana y con mi arma colgando de su dedo índice.

-Ne..ne..neuro, ¿eres tú?- dije atónita, no lo podía creer, me acerque un poco quería tocarlo para saber si era real o solo una cruel jugada de mi imaginación, por tantas noches de desvelo que últimamente tenia, quería preguntarle porque avía tardado tanto en regresar, pero su vos me detuvo.

-Claro que soy yo idiota o caso ¿esperabas a alguien más?- me lo dijo con una hostilidad propia de él, pero en el trasfondo de su voz avía algo más que no logre distinguir, que me hizo temblar, me miraba con esos ojos verdes brillantes, pero sentía como si estuviera molesto con migo por algo en especial- ¿acaso a tu noviecito?- ¡hoo¡ cabe decir que yo salía desde hace unos meses con un chico que conocí cuando comía en el local de ramen y solo salía con él porque llevaba mucho tiempo insistiendo y pensé que sería bueno darle un oportunidad

-tan rápido te olvidaste de quien es tu dueño piojo- podía sentir le rabia de neuro fluir a alrededor mío cubriéndome totalmente, solo cerré los ojos esperando que comenzara con su tortura habitual, mas nunca llego, solo sentí como mi cuerpo todavía húmedo era despojado de la toalla, abrí los ojos de golpe y neuro se encontraba en frente de mi con la toalla en su mano, trate de cubrirme pero él me detuvo – no, no lo hagas- sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo entero hasta detenerse en mis pechos, sentía que la cara me ardía de vergüenza, no es que fuera la primera vez que un hombre me viera desnuda, pero con neuro era diferente, a pesar de los años y de creer en su momento que lo que sentí por él solo era un ¨enamoramiento de niña¨ me di cuenta que la verdad el sentimiento persistía, lo seguía amando.

Su mano se dirigió a mi seno izquierdo rosando son su dedo exactamente el punto donde se encontraba un pequeño chapetón el cual avía sido echo anteriormente por mi ¨noviecito¨, sentí como un calor comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a la parte donde mis muslos se unen, yo solo podía estar estática, no sabía qué hacer, él me estaba tocando, yo estaba desnuda y claramente él estaba más que molesto.

-Veo que te entregaste a un humano, tienes su olor impregnado en tu cuerpo, es... asqueroso- se alejó de mí con cara de asco y yo solo bajé la cabeza avergonzada y dolida, que el hombre que amas…bueno en mi caso….el demonio que amas, y que con tantas ansias deseabas volver a ver, te diga que eres asquerosa, duele.

Sentía algo romperse en mí, no es que esperara otras palabras de neuro pero fue la forma en la me que lo dijo, con total desprecio, lo que más dolió.

-Por eso yako ...te quitare ese nauseabundo olor ...y te are recordar a quien perteneces esclava número uno- levante la vista, no entendía a qué se refería con quitarme el olor, y pude ver en la oscuridad como comenzaba a quitarse el saco y la chalina y los dejaba encima de mi buro, la verdad muy pocas veces avía podido entender a neuro, así que casi nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando y esta vez era una de ellas.

Su mano tomo mi cadera atrayéndome hacia él, y la otra tomo mi nuca, me miro a los ojos, sus profundos ojos verdes atravesaban mi ser- eres mía yako, solo mía, que te quede claro- y al segundo su boca estaba sobre la mía, al principio no correspondí por lo asombrada que estaba ante la situación hasta que sentí como apretó la mano que estaba en mi cadera, reaccione correspondiendo a beso, no me importaba si estaba mal o no, solo quería sentirme suya.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su cuello y me pare de puntitas, a pesar de que había crecido nuestra diferencia de alturas era obvia, él dio un pequeño mordisco a mi labio para dar paso a su lengua y al momento aleje su rostro del mío al recordar algo- mi saliva no te hará nada- me dijo con esa sonrisa burlona, fue como si me leyera la mente, se acercó de nuevo a besarme, su lengua se enredaba con la mía de manera excitante, verdaderamente no sabía que neuro pudiera besar de esta forma, se separó un segundo de mi para tomarme y alzarme, para que mis piernas rodearan su cintura, me llevo a la cama recostándome, tenía los labios hinchados y mi respiración era acelerada, se puso encima de mí ya sin los zapatos y con el pantalón desabrochado, me volvió a besar los labios y fue bajando hacia el cuello.

-Mmm, ha, ha ne-neuro- mis manos acariciaba la cabellera rubia de neuro tomándolo a veces con demasiada fuerza cosa que no parecía molestarle, podía sentir como chupaba mi cuello- eres mía y

solo puedes tener marcas mías en tu cuerpo- dijo sin un atisbo de burla, susurrándome al odio, mas excitada e impaciente no podía estar, empecé a desabrochar su chaleco, a la vez que su mano iba bajando hacia mi intimidad hasta introducir lentamente un dedo.

-Hahaaahaaa- empezó a lamer mi pecho izquierdo ahí donde tenía el otro chupetón, y con la otra mano masajeaba mí otro pecho pellizcando delicadamente mi pezón, a la vez que introducía otro dedo en mi interior, me sentía tan húmeda, estaba total mente lista para él,

-n-neuro ...quiero sentirte dentro...por favor- oí como soltó una pequeña risita, sentía que pronto llegaría a mi orgasmo pero quería hacerlo con el dentro mío, se separó de mi sacando los dedos de mi intimidad, cerré los ojos y jadié inconforme de que se detuviera,- mírame yako- me ordeno y yo obedecí, lamió el líquido que escurría entre los dedos que anteriormente habían estado dentro mío - este es tu castigo piojo- por un momento pensé que se iría dejándome así, pero solo se levantó de la cama para quitarse los pantalones, pude ver su prominente erección debajo de su ropa interior, urgiendo por salir y ser atendido, me senté a la orilla de la cama y le quite su última prenda quedando asombrada por lo que veía, al parecer estaba complacido por mi reacción, el me volvió a recostar y se acomodó entre mis piernas, rozando su erección en mi centro , enviando una descarga a todo mi cuerpo, sentía mi cuerpo temblar cuando de repente entro en una sola estocada, un grito quiso salir de mi boca pero se ahogó en mi garganta ya que neuro volvía a besarme, se quedó quieto un momento permitiendo que me acostumbrara, después de unos segundos enrede mis piernas en él y moví mis caderas en señal de que podía continuar.

Pego su frente a la mía a la vez que continuábamos con el acto y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, algo nada propio de él, pero poco me importaba en ese momento.

-mírame yako- su vos era firme pero un poco jadeante, nuestras miradas de toparon y me perdí en él, guida por las sensaciones de placer de mi cuerpo, empezó a ir más lento

\- neuro, mas, neuro,-dije en suplica

-solo si juras que eres solo mía piojo-

-s-si-

-¿si qué?-dijo con vos ronca

\- soy solo tuya neuro, s-solo te pertenezco a ti- al decirlo empezó a ir más rápido, mis jadeos se escuchaban por toda mi casa, así continuo hasta que llegamos al clímax y sentí como se derramaba dentro mío, dejando caer su peso sobre mí, al cabo de unos minutos salió de mí y se recostó al lado mío, estaba exhausta, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, tenía muchas dudas, pero no quería pensar, quería disfrutar el momento, ya me preocuparía mañana, me acomodo entre sus brazos y me cobijo.

-duerme piojo-cerro los ojos y yo estaba feliz y satisfecha dejándome guiar por mi cansancio empecé a cerrar mis ojos, hasta que recordé ¡mi remen!, trate de salir cuidadosamente de entre las sabanas, pero me lo impedían sus brazos.

-¿adónde crees que vas?- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-v-voy al baño- solo quería ir a comer mi delicioso ramen.

\- no creas que no sé qué sigues comiendo como una cerda y que en la cocina hay ramen, así que si no quieres que te rompa todos los huesos acuéstate y duérmete.

-pero neuro no he cenado- apretó más el agarre de sus brazos a mi alrededor y me miró fijamente.

-está bien - haciendo un puchero me volví a recostar, ni modo ya mañana comeré.

…...

Sentía el sol golpear en mi rostro, me revolví entre las sabanas y mi mente empezó a recordar todo, me senté de golpe, volteé pero el lugar a mi lado estaba vacío, vi que estaba desnuda, me enrede la sabana al cuerpo y empecé a buscarlo por la casa pero no halle nada.

-Tal vez solo fue un sueño, ¿pero porque estoy así?-

-Mmm no sabía que tenías ese tipo de sueños con migo piojo- me exalte al escuchar su voz, llego detrás de mí pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y escondiendo su cara en la curva de mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, sentí algo duro contra mi espalda, evidentemente era su erección, mis piernas temblaron un poco.

Me voltee quedando de frente a él, solo llevas puesto un pantalón de piyama que estoy segura debería de reconocer de algún lado, pero me volvió a besar, haciendo que me olvidara de eso, nos separarnos por mi falta de aire.

-Neuro ¿por qué?...-

-Ya te lo dije, nadie me va quitar lo que es mío, tú anoche dijiste que eras mía, además esta marca lo demuestra- Dijo señalado un punto en mi cuello, me dirigí al espejo confundida y vi un gran chupetón..

-!neuro¡ !Pe-peroo esto es injusto! ¡Es enorme! -cuando iba a reclamarle escuche la puerta principal abrirse y vi entrar a Ren el ¨noviecito¨ -Yako...que pasa aquí y quien es este tipo- me puse pálida y se me fue la sangre hasta los pies o dios ¡no! Porque tenía que llegar en este momento y milagrosamente recordé de quien eran los pantalones que traía neuro, era la piyama favorita de él.

-Yako-chan ya es hora de que le digas la verdad, que somos amantes desde hace mucho y que anoche nos divertimos a y la piyama es muy cómoda ¿Dónde la compraste?-dijo neuro de la forma más inocente posible.

La mirada de Ren viajaba de neuro con sus pantalones a mí con la sabana

\- Yako eres una…..no quiero volver a verte en mi vida...te regalo todas las malditas cosas que tengo aquí no las quiero.. - se fue dejando solo el sonido de la puerta azotándose como fondo.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, estaba procesando lo que acababa de ver hasta que conteste.

-gracias- le dije

-¿por qué?- parecía realmente estar confundido por mi reacción

\- es solo que se la pasaba hostigándome ya me tenía cansada, aunque hubiera preferido que termináramos de otra forma- lo dije con una enorme sonrisa sincera en mi rostro.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el suyo, de esas que me encantan, me cargo y me dejo en el sofá acostándose arriba de mí, empezamos de nuevo con las caricias, cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, que estaba encima de la mesita de centro, lo logre alcanzar y conteste.

-mochi-mochi- él continuaba besándome el cuello sin importarte que estuviera al teléfono.

\- ¡es que no piensas venir hoy al trabajo o que!-

-ooo godai-san, no creo poder ir al trabajo hoy, podrías a serte cargo de todo es… -me arrebato el teléfono

\- esclavo número dos, la esclava número uno tiene que redimirse con su dueño así que no molestes- y aventó mi teléfono-

\- neuro ¿te quedaras?-pregunte con la esperanza de que se quedara con migo

\- por supuesto piojo, no te volverás a separar de mi- me sonrió y continuamos con las caricias.

…...

-godai empezó a escuchar gemidos provenientes del otro lado de la línea, voto el teléfono, y salió corriendo de ahí, su mayor tortura había vuelto y necesitaría varios tragos para borrar esas imágenes de su mente.

Agradecería muchísimo sus comentarios


End file.
